Problem: Umaima did 47 fewer jumping jacks than Tiffany in the evening. Tiffany did 54 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Umaima do?
Answer: Tiffany did 54 jumping jacks, and Umaima did 47 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $54 - 47$ jumping jacks. She did $54 - 47 = 7$ jumping jacks.